


Lesson Learned

by emilyevanston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Injury, reader is A DUMBASS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: When you get excited your hands flail wildly.  Bucky keeps telling you, you’re going to regret it.  One day you find out why.





	Lesson Learned

“Ow! There are other ways of getting my attention besides punching me!”

Bucky rubbed his arm where you just hit him.  It was your pattern.  Not that you meant to hit people exactly.  You just got excited and emoted heavily and that often resulted in you punching people.

Clint had stopped sitting anywhere near you citing that he breaks his own bones easily enough on his own and he didn’t need your help.  Natasha had gotten really good at detecting them and catching your wrist when your fist came flying in her direction.  Everyone else had just come to accept that you were a little boisterous.  Rubbing their arm and telling you to chill out.

“Sorry, Bucky.”  You said, sheepishly.

“Yeah, you’re going to be sorry one day.”  He said before turning to look at the thing you wanted to show him.

It didn’t seem to matter how many times he said you were going to regret it, you still kept punching him when you wanted to get his attention.  Cute cat walked by?  Bucky got a punch in the arm.  Your team got the winning touchdown?  Bucky got a punch in the arm.  You suddenly realized what HYDRA’s plans were?  Bucky got a punch in the arm.   Each time he’d warn you that you would regret it.  You thought it was a threat.  That he was worried that he was going to turn Winter Soldier on you.  You knew he wouldn’t.  You felt safe around Bucky.  It wasn’t like you ever punched random strangers because you were excited after all.  Playful punches were for people you care about,  Even if they did kind of hate them.

Sunday night was movie night.  The whole group would gather together with popcorn and watch something together in the home theater.  Bucky was sitting next to Steve as he often did so you took a seat on his left.  You were doing a catch Bucky and Steve up on movies they had missed.  Tonight was the Empire Strikes Back.

“You’re gonna love this and hate it.”  You said sitting down next to Bucky and taking a handful of popcorn.

“Well, I liked the first one. So that’s a good start.”  Bucky said.

“You know anything about it yet?”  You asked.

Both Bucky and Steve shook their heads.  “No, we were told to try and avoid finding things out about this one.  So we were really careful.  No googling.”  Steve answered.

You chuckled and settled in the chair.  “Oh man, this is going to be good.”

You sat and watched with them.  Enjoying experiencing the film through the eyes of a couple of Star Wars virgins.  The shock of Han cutting open the TonTon.  The capturing of Han thanks to Lando’s betrayal.  Each shocked gasp and muttered curse made you bounce a little excitedly in your chair.

When the fight between Luke and Vader started your eyes flicked from the screen to Bucky and Steve waiting for their reaction.  Vader sliced Luke’s hand off and sent it and his lightsaber over the edge they both gasped.

“There is no escape! Don’t make me destroy you.”  Vader said looking down over the huddled form of Luke.  “Luke, you do not yet realize your importance. You’ve only begun to discover your power! Join me, and I will complete your training! With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict, and bring order to the galaxy.”

Luke shuffled out to the middle of the walkway, pulling himself up on the beam at the end.  “I’ll never join you!”

“If only you knew the power of the Dark Side.  Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father.”  Vader reasoned shaking his fist at Luke.

“He told me enough! He told me you killed him!”  Luke seethed climbing down onto the ring below him.

“No, I am your father,”  Vader said.

“What the fuck?”  Bucky yelped.

Then it happened.  Your excitement got the best of you and you punched him.  Not gently either.  Your level of excitement always was reflected in the strength of the punch, and you were really excited.  This was the reaction you had been waiting on.  You wound up and your hand swung across connecting with Bucky’s arm.  Except where you normally sat on his right, today you were on his left.  Your hand connected with the metal of his arm at such force that you felt the bones fracture as it happened.  You screamed.

Everyone turned to look at you.  “It happened didn’t it?”  Clint asked bouncing on his knees as he looked back at you.

Bucky nodded as he gently coaxed your hand to him to look it over.  “Yep.  I warned you, didn’t I?  I told you you’d end up regretting it?”

“How has it never happened before?”  You asked as tears pricked your eyes.

“I keep putting myself on your left, you dummy.“  Bucky said shaking his head.  “Bruce I think she’s broken her knuckles and at least two fingers.

Clint started laughing loudly and tipped off the back of his chair.  “Ow,”  He said from the floor.

“You brought that on yourself, birdbrain,”  Bucky said, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, well so did she, but you’re being nice to her,”  Clint complained as he crawled to his feet again.

Bruce got up and came over.  He gently took your hand and touched your fingers.  You hissed in pain wincing as he touched each broken bone.  “Yeah, gonna need to x-ray this.  I hope you’ve learned your lesson.”

“Yes, Bruce.”  You say getting up and following after him.

“Good because I’d actually like to be able to reduce the five-foot radius I stay away from you normally.”  He said shaking his head.  “Not sure Hulk would like it if you punched me.”


End file.
